Nos sentiments cachées
by love-amuto-012
Summary: Et si Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se mariaient ? Et si c'était à cause de la guerre ? Et s'ils étaient liés par un contrat ? Sous la froideur que cache leur relation et l'amour dont ils vont gratifier leurs enfants, cacheraient-ils de la tendresse et un amour véritable ? Qu'arriverait-il si Rita Skeeter s'en mêlait ? Les vrais sentiments ressurgiront-ils ? Ceci est un hpdm (Drar
1. Prologue

Bien que Voldemort ait réuni de plus en plus de fidèles, depuis que la guerre était à son apogée, les tensions entre les familles de sang-pur ne voulant plus suivre ce mage noir et les autres familles ne voulant pas participer à la guerre était une très grande pression pour tout le monde sorcier.

Harry ne voulait pas que cette pression continue. Il ne voulait pas que le monde magique subisse une haine envers d'autres sorciers. Il voulait simplement que tout cela ne cesse.

Tout le monde sorcier savait qu'il était célibataire depuis un an maintenant. Il n'avait pas supporter de voir Ginny le tromper avec d'autres garçons et de la voir revenir lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'argent. Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ils s'étaient disputés devant tout Poudlard. Lorsque Harry lui avait demandé s'ils étaient amis ou s'il n'était là que pour l'argent, Ron ne lui avait pas répondu. Devant toutes les maisons, Harry avait qu'ils le dégoûtaient, sa sœur et lui, et qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui s'ils avaient des problèmes. Voilà pourquoi le trio d'or s'était dissout. Car bien évidement Hermione avait choisit le camp de Ron. Et tous les Serpentard ne lui rendaient pas la vie des plus simples.

Harry se retrouvait donc seul, avec Neville pour simple ami.

Depuis cette histoire, les filles dégoûtaient Harry au plus au point. Elle voyait toutes en lui un moyen de devenir riche et populaire.

Harry était maintenat en bonne entente avec le professeur Rogue. Ils avaient règles leurs problèmes à coup de cris. Et Severus avait appris la vérité sur la vie de Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Lorsque celui-ci, en pleur, avait tout révélé au professeur, il l'avait réconforté. Depuis, Harry considérait Severus Rogue comme une figure paternelle. Il pensait même lui demander de devenir son tuteur légal, il ne voulait plus voir sa famille moldue.

Alors qu'il allait laisser aller ses pensées, aussi dans le parc du château et profitant du soleil, la chaleur de l'astre lui fut coupé par une silhouette. Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit sa Majesté le Prince des Serpentard devant lui. Il se demandait que Draco Malfoy lui voulait alors qu'il était si bien dans le calme.

\- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Potter.

\- Quoi comme aide ? Tu veux me donner à ton maître ?!

\- Vas te faire foutre, Potter ! Je te parle sérieusement.

\- Bien. Que veux-tu ? Et fais vite ! J'étais au calme là.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je... Je sais que tu es devenu... Gay. Alors... Je te propose un marché ! Un marché qui m'arrangerait aussi.

\- Quoi comme marché ? demanda Harry, le rouge aux joues.

\- Épouse-moi ! Montrons aux autres que la guerre n'est pas pour moi ! Tu le sais peut-être... Mais... Un mariage sorcier est impossible à briser...

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es cinglé ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il y a pleins d'autres garçons mieux que moi !

\- Je te trouve très bien, Potter. Je te laisse réfléchir. Je te laisse deux semaine pour me donner ta réponse.

Draco partit sans se retourner, laissant Harry perdu et rouge pivoine. Les paroles du blond lui avaient accéléré le cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ils étaient censés se détester !


	2. chapitre 1

\- Épouse-moi ! Montrons aux autres que la guerre n'est pas pour moi ! Tu le sais peut-être... Mais... Un mariage sorcier est impossible à briser...

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es cinglé ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il y a pleins d'autres garçons mieux que moi !

\- Je te trouve très bien, Potter. Je te laisse réfléchir. Je te laisse deux semaine pour me donner ta réponse.

Draco partit sans se retourner, laissant Harry perdu et rouge pivoine. Les paroles du blond lui avaient accéléré le cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ils étaient censés se détester !

suite!!

Après cette conversation, Harry couru directement dans les cachots pour aller voir le professeur Rogue. Severus ouvrit la porte et Harry alla directement s'assoir, toujours sous le choc.

Severus lui demanda plusieurs fois ce qu'il avait, avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde enfin.

\- On m'a demandé en mariage ! dit Harry, encore en état de choc.

\- Qui ? demanda Severus, surpris lui-aussi.

\- Draco Malfoy vient de me demander en mariage dans le parc de poudlard !!! cria presque Harry.

\- Et pourquoi t'a-t-il fait cette demande ? demanda Severus surpris, il était légèrement contre ce que voulait faire Draco de cette demande, n'ayant pas l'accord de ses parents.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas participer à la guerre. Et aussi qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie des Mangemorts. Et il ma fait sa demande dans le parc, lorsque j'étais seul. Il me laisse deux semaines pour réfléchir. Mais à mon avis, ce sera un mariage caché de tous. Il sera révélé seulement après la guerre.

\- Je me demande bien ce que mon filleul veut vraiment avec ce mariage. Je sais bien qu'il est gay et que son futur mariage avec Parkinson ne le ravi pas. Mais bon, réfléchis seul. Et donnes lui ta réponse dans le calme. D'accord ?

\- D'accord Serverus. Au fait ! Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien devenir mon père adoptif ? Je sais que tu n'aimais pas mon vrai père, mais peut-être que tu peux le devenir pour moi.

\- Je tacherais de le devenir pour toi.

\- Merci Severus.

Harry partit de la salle et alla manger avec Neville et le reste de sa maison. Seul Hermione et les Weasley restaient à l'écart. Ils étaient justement entrain de les fixer depuis un bon moment. Et Harry s'en aperçu enfin.

\- Je peux s'avoir pourquoi vous me fixez ? demanda finalement Harry.

-Ha... Harry, je voudrais te parler. répondit Hermione.

-Non. Tu as choisi de rester avec des homophobes et des arnaqueurs. Restes avec eux et ne viens pas polluer mon air. Tous les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête face à la réponse de Harry envers Hermione et les Wesleys. Toute la maison Gryffondor leur avait tourné le dos. Les autres maisons, elles, écoutaient. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle voulait de nouveau parler à Harry Potter, à moins de vouloir de l'argent.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde commença à huer Granger et les Wesleys, qui finirent par partir de la salle.

Draco fixait Harry. Celui-ci sentit son regard sur lui et se retourna. Il vit alors Malfoy lui sourire. Celui-ci retrouva, quelques minutes plus tard, un visage totalement neutre. Harry, lui, se mit à rougir, puis se retourna vers son assiette pour manger.

Les Gryffondor avaient observé toute la scène, ainsi que Harry rougir puis regarder son assiette. Mais, qui avait fait rougir ainsi le bébé du groupe ?

Severus avait, lui-aussi, suivi le manège entre Harry et Draco. Et il en était amuser. Mais il devait absolument parler à son filleul avant la fin de la journée.

La journée se passa comme d'habitude, la seule différence était là. On pouvait voir Harry et Draco s'insulter encore plus qu'avant. Mais, l'un des deux avait plus de mal à répliquer que l'autre. Comme à la pause, par exemple, ils s'insultaient, jusqu'à ce que Draco rapproche son visage de Harry et que celui-ci ne recule, rouge, et parte en courant avant de crier au blond : " Vas te faire foutre, pauvre idiot ! ". Certains dirent que Draco avait dit quelque chose qui avait blessé Harry, avant de rigoler de la suite de ce dernier.

Dans la soirée Severus convoqua Draco dans son bureau.

\- Bonsoir parrain.

\- Bonsoir Draco.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant !

\- À bon ? Quoi donc parrain ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai appris que tu as fait une demande en mariage à Harry.

\- COMMENT SAIS-TU CELA ?! Et tu l'appelles par son prénom, dois-je me sentir jaloux ?

\- Baisse d'un ton voyons. Et je l'appelle Harry car je compte l'adopter. Il m'en a fait la demande, juste après m'avoir dit que tu l'avais demandé en mariage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai demandé en mariage. Tu ne veux pas de ce mariage, c'est cela ?

\- Je ne dis pas non. Mais Harry est fragile depuis que ses amis l'ont abandonné. Il ne le montre pas. Mais peut être que toi, tu pourras changer Harry.

\- S'il accepte de m'épouser, ce mariage ne sera pas une honte une fois la guerre terminée. Je dois y aller parrain. À demain !

\- À demain Draco.

Les deux semaines passèrent et Harry envoya une lettre a Draco. Il demanda à celui-ci de venir le voir, seul, le soir même, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.


	3. chapitre 2

\- Je ne dis pas non. Mais Harry est fragile depuis que ses amis l'ont abandonné. Il ne le montre pas. Mais peut être que toi, tu pourras changer Harry.

\- S'il accepte de m'épouser, ce mariage ne sera pas une honte une fois la guerre terminée. Je dois y aller parrain. À demain !

\- À demain Draco.

Les deux semaines passèrent et Harry envoya une lettre a Draco. Il demanda à celui-ci de venir le voir, seul, le soir même, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Suite !!

Draco arriva dans la tour d'astronomie et vit Harry regarder les étoiles.

\- Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vers Malfoy.

\- Depuis quand m'appelles-tu Harry ? Tu m'as appelé Potter la dernière fois.

\- Je t'appelle Harry depuis que je sais que Severus va t'adopter.

\- Revenons à ta venue, dit Harry, gêné

\- As-tu décidé si tu allais m'épouser ?

\- J'accepte de t'épouser. Mais j'aurai des questions à te poser ?

\- Je t'écoute. Quelle est ta première question ?

\- J'ai lu que le mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe était autorisé dans le monde magique, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas vécu dans le monde magique, mais ici, tout le monde sait qu'un couple de même sexe peut avoir un enfant. C'est pour cela que c'est si bien accepter, enfin sauf pour la famille Weasley.

\- Je ne s'avais pas que c'était possible d'avoir un enfant, du coup je comptais adopter plus tard...

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un enfant avec toi. Et puis je sens que cette guerre finira bientôt. Veux-tu te marier avec moi la semaine prochaine ? Seule Severus sera notre témoin, proposa Draco en prenant la main de Harry pour lui mettre une bague au doit,

ce dernier rougissant à ce geste.

\- D'accord. Mais pour le moment seul moi porterais ma bague même après le mariage, car je ne veux pas que tu sois attaqué ou blessé tant que Voldemort est toujours vivant.

\- J'accepte ta demande. Bien, je te dis à la semaine prochaine cher fiancé.

Et Draco, partie, rejoindre sa salle commune, en pensant qu'il était enfin débarrassé de cette peste de Pakinson.

Harry, lui, regarda la bague que Draco lui avais mise au doit, et se remit à rougir en pensant que, dans une semaine, il serait marié à son ennemi de toujours. Il regarda une nouvelle fois les étoiles et partit rejoindre sa salle commune. Une fois arrivé, il alla vers les garçons de son année. Enfin, sauf Ron qui était exclu de ce groupe.

Les garçons avaient remarqué le sourire niait et les joues rouges de Harry. Neville remarqua même la bague qu'il avait au doigt.

\- Harry ? Tu portes une bague maintenant ?

Lorsque Neville posa cette question, tout le monde regarda le groupe et Harry se mit à rougir d'embarras. Ils penseront tous, sauf les Weasley qu'il était trop mignon ainsi.

\- Euh... En fait, on m'a demandé en mariage, il y a deux semaines, dit Harry, gêné.

Toute la salle avait peur d'avoir mal entendu. Qui avaient bien pu demander leur bébé en mariage.

\- Qui t'a fait cette proposition ? demanda Neville

\- Je ne dirais pas son nom, vous êtes trop protecteur avec moi.

\- D'accord. Mais tu as accepté sa demande ?

\- Oui. J'ai accepté sa demande puis je suis venu ici. Maintenant, je suis fiancé a cette personne.

\- Harry, aimes-tu au moins cette personne ?

\- Je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments. Vous saurez qui est cette personne à la fin de la guerre, conclut Harry en ce levant.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit au reste de groupe et à tous les Gryffondor.

Mais soudain, au moment de partir, Ginevra Weasley s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre car, une seconde plus tard, elle reçu des sortilèges de la part de tous les Gryffondor. Ils la haïssaient tous, et elle l'avait oublié. Elle savait alors qu'elle allait le payer, de même pour sont frère qui l'avait encourager. Ginny se retrouva à l'infirmerie. Et le lendemain, elle savais que les autres maisons allaient leurs faire plus de mal. C'était sa fin, elle devait appeler sa mère pour les faire sortir de cette école de fous.

Le lendemain, Harry avait une marque violette sur la joue, il n'en pouvait plus. Tout le monde le regardait. Et lorsqu'ils surent que c'était Weasley fille qui l'avait giflé par jalousie, cela fini mal pour les Weasley.

Tout le monde regardait la bague de Harry et ne cessaient de lui demander sans arrêt avait qui il était fiancé.

Lorsque la pose arriva dans la matinée, Harry partit dans la tour d'astronomie. Seulement, il ne remarqua pas que Draco Malfoy l'avait suivi.

\- Cette marque sur ta joue n'est pas belle à voir, Harry, lui dit Draco.

\- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, Malfoy ! lui répondit Harry, effrayé.

\- Appelle moi Draco. J'ai bien envie de lancer un sortilège puissant à cette peste pour t'avoir toucher, continua-t-il en touchant la joue de Harry.

\- Draco... Elle a déjà payé. J'ai appris par Severus que les professeurs avaient décider d'exclure définitivement les Weasley, mais pas Granger. Bien sûr, vu leur réputation, les autres écoles ont refusé de les prendre.

\- Bien fait pour eux, répondit Draco, son éternel sourire en coin au visage, tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Harry.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Harry, rougissant.

\- Laisse-toi faire, Harry, lui souffla Draco, avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Harry ne recule, rouge de gêne, et qu'il finisse par s'enfuir en courant.


	4. chapitre 3

\- Bien fait pour eux, répondit Draco, son éternel sourire en coin au visage, tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Harry.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Harry, rougissant.

\- Laisse-toi faire, Harry, lui souffla Draco, avant de l'embrasser.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Harry ne recule, rouge de gêne, et qu'il finisse par s'enfuir en courant.

suite !!

Harry parti en courant au prochain cours, il avait cours avec severus et les serpendard il était sur de ne pas arriver à suivre les cours.

\- Je suis désolé de mon retard, j'était occupé avec une personne, dit Harry en regardant le sol

\- allait vous asseoir monsieur potter au plus vite si vous ne vouliez pas avoir une retenue

-Oui

Draco arriva lui aussi en retard, mais severus ne lui dit rien.

\- Draco tu était où ? Lui demanda blaise

\- Rien qui te regarde blaise, occupe toi, mais pas avec moi ?

La fin de la journée se passa comme la mâtiner pour Harry, tout le monde le fixer. Et pendant le repas Dumbledore l'avais convoqué dans son bureau.

\- Un bonbon Harry

\- non merci, pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué

\- c'est pour te parler de cette personne qui t'a demander en mariage, je voudrais s'avoir sont nom

\- pourquoi cela, je vous rappel que ce mariage et privé et que je me rappelle très bien de vous avoir dit de laisser ma vie priver tranquille.

\- je fait ça pour ta sécurité Harry, cette personne te veut peut-être du mal.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui est cette personne et j'ai accepté sa demande en connaissance de cause. Si vous avez que ça à me demander alors je m'en vais.

\- Non attends, tu pars bien chez ton oncle et ta tante pendant les vacances de noël ?

\- Non, un professeur m'a adopté à ma demande, je vous pris de me laisser tranquille désormais.

Harry partit plus énerver que lorsque Ron lui avait fait une scène, car il n'était pas intéressé par sa sur.

Il partit dans la tour et s'enferma sous sa couette. Dans une semaine il sera marié a Draco Lucius Malfoy.

les jours on passer, Harry n'avais pas dit qui était sont futur mari, il se prépara à sortir pour rejoindre Draco, le mariage en cachette était dans quelques heures, lorsque Hermione lui coupa le passage.

\- Mais tu veux quoi à la fin, tu me suis depuis le début de semaine, par ta faute, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir.

\- Je me demander qui t'avait demander en mariage. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je suis sûr que Molly viendra pour arrêter ta folie de mariage. Tu n'es pas gay Harry, tu dois épouser Ginny à la fin de la guerre comme ça devais se passer pour moi et Ron.

\- Et moi, je te conseille de disparaître de ma vie si tu ne veux pas rejoindre voldemort à la fin de la guerre.

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Oui. Tu me laisses passer, j'ai Rendez-vous.

\- Bien, je te suis ?

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas, je porte plainte contre toi et demanderais des intérêts a ta famille.

Hermione partit énerver par cette phrase, mais suivie discrètement Harry et lorsque elle le vue rejoindre Severus elle les écoutas parler.

\- Bonjour professeur

Bonjour monsieur Potter, je vais vous accompagner a votre rendez-vous en trans-planage. Severus avait bien compris que si Harry l'appelle Professeur, c'est qu'il était écouté.

Une fois que les deux avaient trans-planer Hermione parties énerver de ne pas savoir avec qui Harry avais rendez-vous.

\- nous sommes arrivé Harry. ils étaits arrivés dans les jardins du domaine Prince.

\- Merci Severus

\- Bonjour Draco dit Harry timidement

\- Bonjour Harry dit celui-ci en retour

\- Bons, les garçons, nous commençons votre mariage.

\- Bien les garçons vos vux, nous commençons par toi Draco. dit Severus

\- Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy jure de te protéger, de faire de toi une personne qui puisse sourire même dans les difficultés. Lorsque je t'ai fait cette demande dans le parc j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi depuis la deuxième années. Je veut faire faire ma vie avec toi, au détriment des autres. je te promet de rester fidèle, et monter a tous que ta fragilité et une force pour notre avenir.

Harry avais écouter les vux de Draco, il avais commencer de pleuré, il avais quelqu'un qu'il l'aimer enfin de compte.

\- Harry c'est ton tours. dit Severus avec un sourire doux pour sont fils.

\- Moi...Harry James Potter Black et bientôt prince et Malfoy jure de te protège, de faire de toi une personne qui ne sera pas accablé par la société. je jure de ne jamais te trompé et de rester fidèle. j'ai commencer a avoir des sentiments pour toi. je te promet pas que notre vie sera tranquille mais je ferais tous pour.

Draco, avais sourie, et avais enlever les larmes sur le visage de Harry.

\- Bien les garçons, échanger vos anneau et prenez vous les mains, et dite les même mots que moi.

une fois les paroles prononcer, un lumière apparue et couveras les enfants, il était bénis par la magie.

\- Par la Magie, vous êtes officiellement marié, vos contrat de mariage et cacher et sera visible lorsque vous serait, d'accord pour le dire au monde de la magie. je vous souhaite d'être heureux dans votre mariage les enfants. dit Severus

\- Merci parrain

\- Merci papa

Draco s'approcha de Harry, et l'embrassa. et Harry le laissa faire. il n'avais pas remarqué que leur aura briller de plus en plus et que leurs magie fusionner.

Severus lui avais vue, et il s'avais que si il décider un jour d'avoir un enfant ensemble il serait très puissant.

\- Hum, les Garçons il faut y aller, vous vous verrez ce soir dans la chambre de Draco.

\- Severus !!!!! dirent ils tous rouge

ils se regardèrent avant de, rigoler tous en semble. Severus et Harry sont rentré en premier au château. Puis Draco.

Harry était assis sur le canapé, il sourie et il était de bonne humeur et tous le monde le vis dans la salle. il avais bien compris qu'il avais vue sont fiancer (enfin eu le pense fiancer), depuis la semaine dernière ils avais bien vue que Hermione le suivait et que s'était pour sa qu'il était de si mauvaise humer.

\- Neville je peux te parler en priver

\- OK !

ils sont monté dans la chambre et ont lancers un sort pour ne pas être entendu

\- Alors Harry, tu a vue ton fiancer

\- heu mari...

\- Quoii !

\- on c'est marié aujourd'hui en secret tu et le seule a le savoir pour le moment.

\- Je suis contant, mais si tu me disait qui tu a épouser ?

\- Draco...

\- DRACO MALFOY !!!

\- chute !!! oui j'ai épouser Draco et je l'aime enfin j'ai des sentiments, je ferait tous pour répondre au sien. Lui il m'aime depuis la deuxième années.

\- D'accord, tu dors ici ou avec lui ce soir

\- je dors avec lui, je te dit à demain. dit Harry

\- A demain.


End file.
